disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Connor Unlocks a Secret
'Connor Unlocks a Secret '''is the 15th episode of Season 17. Summary After finally controlling his family magic powers, Connor longs to find more answers about his family history in the spirit world when he discovers a portal that leads him there in the attic, but on the other side, Orizaba the moth fairy has plans to steal some of Connor's ancient magic. Plot The episode begins with Connor practicing his Maruvian powers in his bedroom and his pet black cat, Lucky, was watching in awe just when his mother, Carmen, opened the door and asked Connor to help his father, Calvin, clean up the attic. At first, Connor didn’t want to, but Carmen tells him that there might be something interesting he might find in the attic, which convinced Connor to go up in the attic. Later in the attic, Connor, Lucky, and Calvin were dusting, sweeping, and putting trash away in black plastic bags. Just then, Carmen calls her husband from down the attic to answer a call for him. Calvin goes down and leaves Connor and Lucky to do the cleaning as Connor sweeps while Lucky shapeshifts himself into a feather duster and starts dusting, which made him cough and sneeze, and change him back into his cat form. Connor stifled a laugh and Lucky smirked at his owner. Just as Connor continued sweeping the floor, he noticed some kind of golden box sitting on an old chest full of his mom's old stuff as a kid. Lucky notices the box too, and goes over to see it, hoping that it might be treasure inside. As Connor blew the dust off the box, he finds some cool Maruvian designs on it, then he finds a key and unlocks the box to see what was inside. As he lifted the lid open, Connor and Lucky find a Maruvian amulet. But that's not all he found! Inside the box was also a picture of his parents and him as a newborn baby at the hospital. Connor looked at the picture just to see that his father was wearing the amulet in the picture and looks back at the amulet in his hand, then Lucky notices a piece of paper, which was a letter written by Calvin! Connor takes the letter out of the box to read it. The note read: ''"Dear Connor, if you are reading this, and are now 16 or 18 years old, you will now know who your ancestors are. I have put my amulet in this box for you to find and open a doorway to the Spirit World where you will find out who your ancestors are. But be careful, son! If my amulet falls into the wrong hands in the Spirit World, there is no telling what could happen. Take good care of my amulet, son, and good luck! Signed your father, Calvin." With his eyebrow raised, Lucky asks Connor how will they open a doorway to the Spirit World when Connor turned and noticed an old Maruvian mirror on his right. He and Lucky walk up to the mirror to look at their reflections and Connor begins to wonder if maybe... Looking down at his father's amulet, he outstretched his hand with the amulet and points it at the mirror, which suddenly, becomes some kind of doorway! Connor and Lucky’s jaws dropped in awe when the mirror become a doorway as Lucky said “Wow!” Then asked his owner where it might lead to. There was only one way to find out. Without another thought, Connor took one step into the mirror, and Lucky hesitated, but he followed his owner into the mirror anyway as they both went through it. They traveled through the vortex of the mirror doorway, and when they reached the end, their eyes went wide as they saw around them was the Spirit World! It was an amazing sight and spirits of those former living ones flew and roamed around, just as some of them saw them with wide eyes and began murmuring questions about what two living beings are doing in the Spirit World, but Connor didn't seem to mind it as he and Lucky began walking and exploring everything in this spiritual world. Everything was amazing and so spiritual as Lucky said that he’d been to many crazy places, but the Spirit World‘s cool factor is off the charts, and Connor agrees as he looked around just to be reminded that he and Lucky are here to find and meet his ancestors, then learn more about them. Trivia * Connor learns that his father is the descendant of the Maruvian wizard of Maru. * Connor/Catboy meets his ancestors the second time. ** The first was in Catboy’s Magical Mishap. * Orizaba makes her first appearance in the Disney Junior Animated Series. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 17 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Mystery Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Orizaba Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes that need images